Mobile devices, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other mobile computing devices, typically include a touch screen, through which the user of the mobile device can provide input, and through which the mobile device can display information to the user. Commonly, a single touch screen is used to input information to, and output information from, the mobile device. Because mobile devices are sized so as to be portable, the touch screen is typically small compared to display devices such as televisions and computer monitors. As such, the amount of information that can be displayed on the touch screen of a mobile device is limited.